


Alkaia and Palaemona

by pr_squared



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: A new girl arrives in camp





	Alkaia and Palaemona

Tall and strong, the dark haired girl looked to be about fourteen years old and have some promise. “Tell us your name, girl, and tell us your desire?” The war chief of the Free People of Themiscyra, confident of her fame, did not share her name or ancestry. The girl was about the age of her daughter, whom she had not seen for at least ten years. The Amazons did not use the name Amazon among themselves.

The unknown girl did not back down. She recognized the ineluctable authority of the woman who challenged her and saw the trophy belt that many times circled her waist and knew well her name and ancestry. She smiled. She knew her mother’s charge. She would win acceptance on her own merits and not reveal her name or ancestry. “She, who speaks, has come to join the war band of the Free People,” she said simply. Her fist closed on her mother’s ring that hung between her breasts. The language of the Free Peoples has no “I” or “my.”  
Next spoke Hippomache, second to the war chief and her lover. “She who answers is called Hippomache of the Running Horse Clan. Many seek to join our war band, little one,” she explained with a smile. “Others have come before you and the path is well traveled. First, you must work for two years as a servant and find an accomplished warrior who will accept you as her apprentice. Next, you must complete your two years of apprenticeship, win your mentor’s backing, and then compete with your age mates for a place in the war band. Many try and few succeed.”  
“This girl's heart tells her to dispense with the preliminaries and just take a place today, now.”

“You would, would you? Asked Hippomache, skeptically. She oversaw the training of recruits. She respected audacity but this bordered on outright arrogance. “And what be your name, girl?”

“My mother took this girl’s solemn pledge not to reveal her name until her place is won so as not to risk disgrace for her lineage.” Her mother, Illythea of the Sun and Moon Clan, reminded her that her birth mother was none other than this Palaemona, war chief of the war band and counted mighty among the Free People. Palaemona was the daughter of Pantariste of the Rich in Cattle clan, first in her year at the Great Games, and the divine Herakles, son of Zeus. With their long experience in breeding horses, the Free Peoples well understood the importance of the sire.  
Herakles and a party of Achaeans had visited Themiscyra years earlier. Herakles and Pantariste had wrestled for the entertainment of Queen Hippolyte and her court. Herakles had prevailed, of course, as who might overcome the mighty son of Zeus. Herakles and Panteriste had spent the night together and who exactly ravished whom, none could say. That night the devious Theseus roused the Amazons, telling them that Herakles had attacked their Queen as a cover for his plans to loot the Temple. Many died. Pantariste had fouled his plot but come away crippled. She had negotiated a truce with Herakles and soon learned that she carried their daughter, Palaemona, called after Herakles’ boyhood name, Palaemon.

The Rich in Cattle clan is known for its wealth in herds and progeny and said to favor sweaty belly to belly sex. That is why their numbers are so great. The Running Horse clan, known for its warriors, chooses an eager mouth and skilled tongue after a long day on horseback. The Sun and Moon clan, known for its craftswomen and sages, prefers long, languorous foot massages. That was why they are so few. Curiously, the unwavering steadfast loyalty of the men of Sun and Moon clan is renowned. 

When Pantariste had died twelve years before, Illythea, Palemona’s lover, had left the warband to care for the child. Palaemona had given her a ring as a token of her undying love. In all the years, though, Palaemona had never returned to Phanaroea. She had forgotten Illythea and taken a new lover, Hippomache.  
“So you claim a lineage lofty enough to fear disgrace.” Hippomache mocked. The assembled warriors, apprentices, and servants laughed aloud.  
“This girl fears nothing. She claims only her place in the war band.”

Hippomache snorted in derision. “You must earn a place. You have no place!”

“This girl is ready,” Alkaia stated calmly. She had been named for Alkaia, a famous warrior of the Rich in Cattle Clan, who had been her mother Palaemona’s mentor.

“Fight Nike of the Sun and Moon Clan, apprentice to Enarete. Quarter staffs and try not to damage each other too severely. You will need your limbs intact for your chores. Which will you choose, laundry or latrines? Cooking or tending to our beasts of burden?”

Alkaia hefted the quarterstaff and and did not answer. She studied her dark haired opponent and nodded her head in salute. She looked to Hippomache for the signal to begin the contest. The contest began. The girl had speed, strength and courage but Alkaia defeated her with a flurry of powerful moves. Alkaia stood over her with her staff touching her throat.

“This girl yields!” Nike conceded.

“You got lucky,” conceded Hippomache, feeling a bit embarrassed. She had expected more of Nike even though the girl was a daughter of the Sun and Moon Clan, the smallest of the three clans and known more for their prowess in the battle of wits. “Fight Agave of the Running Horse Clan, a young warrior of proven ability.” The Running Horse Clan is known for its warriors. 

Agave grabbed a quarterstaff and stepped forward. Her lover, Laomache, shouted her encouragement. The new girl had done well against Nike but Agave was a bit annoyed to be matched against someone so young and inexperienced. 

Agave did little better. Hippomache’s chagrin grew. The girl had unwanted strength and skill. Hippomache sensed a furor just barely under control.  
“Agave, you fight like a boy!” Hippomache scoffed and the assembled women joined her in laughter again.

“You fight the little bitch yourself!” Agave challenged as she fled in embarrassment. Laomache followed to comfort her.

“Little dignity in the second to the war chief of the Free People of Themiscyra fighting an untried girl,” noted Palaemona, shaking her head. “Just swallow your pride and grant her a place.”

“The girl is untried!” Hippomache protested.

 

“Well, Nike tried and Agave tried,” offered Enarete of the Running Horse Clan. All respected Enarete’s battle skills.

“Grant her a place,” added golden haired Galatea of the Rich in Cattle Clan, Enarete’s comrada in her many adventures.

Hippomache took up a staff. “Tell me your name girl, so that she who educates you may remind you if it after she knocks you senseless.”

Alkaia readied herself and said nothing. She hefted the sturdy staff and waited. 

Hippomache took her staff and taunted the girl. “Girl, tell me if you have a favorite body part. This skilled warrior promises to leave one spot on your body unbroken and unbruised.

Alkaia raised her staff in salute and said nothing. 

Hippomache rushed forward. She rained a fierce series of blows and thrusts on the untried girl.

Alkaia parried each neatly and looked up with a smile as if to ask Hippomache if she had anything else to show her. “Ah, you are a fierce as people say!”

Hippomache launched a second flurry of attacks, more ferocious and a touch less controlled but all to no more avail. 

Alkaia waited still, unperturbed. Whispers and a quiet snicker passed through the watching throng of warriors. No one spoke aloud but Hippomache sensed the brewing derision.

Hippomache caught her breath and swallowed her frustration. She was the match of any warrior in the war band except Palaemona or at least she had been. The years had a way of sneaking up on you. Now she must deal with this girl and quickly.  
She raised her staff and took a step forward.

The girl feinted then landed a blow that dropped Hippomache to her knees. Everything seemed blurry for a few heart beats. The war band fell silent.  
The girl stepped back and waited. She did not follow-up her success. “Yield, my Lady.”

A bloody red rage overcame Hippomache. She rose slowly and unsteadily to her feet. An ironic smile twisted her face as she backed carefully away from her young challenger.

“Yield!” called Palaemona almost cheerfully. She shared in her lover’s embarrassment but who cannot appreciate an underdog. Palaemona had a high regard for prowess, no matter how unexpected. 

Hippomache reached the ring of silent warriors. Suddenly, she grabbed a javelin, a shield, and a sagaris, a long handled ax, from a speechless warrior and turned to face the girl. “Let’s dance!” She threw the javelin.  
The girl knocked it effortlessly aside with her staff. 

Hippomache attacked her with ax and shield. The girl dropped her with a single blow to the head. Hippomache fell and did not rise.

Palaemona rushed to her lover’s side. Hippomache lay eyes open but unseeing. Her skull was cracked and blood and pooled around her broken skull. Palaemona was veteran to many battlefields and she knew a lethal wound. Red rage consumed her. She grabbed the ax and shield and attacked the girl. 

“This girl is done,” she whispered breathlessly and reached for the string around her neck. “She hopes she made you proud. Give this ring to Illythea and tell her that her daughter fought bravely and well.”  
Palaemona took the ring from the hand of the lifeless girl. It was the very ring that she had given Illythea so long ago. Palaemona lifted her face to the heavens and shrieked. She dropped her shield and ax and ran. She ran down to the beach, pulling off her armor and undergarments. She ran naked into the ocean, never to be seen again.

Alkaia and Hippomache shared a pyre.  
The warriors of the Free People watched and whispered, “Never again will we see warriors such as these.”


End file.
